


Complete Silence

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: Weird request- Can I have some either super dom McCree x Reader or super dom Reyes x Reader?? Like extra kinky, like not even allowing to moan kinda thing??





	

You had agreed to this. It was a delicious torture. You weren’t allowed to make a peep. Only breathing was allowed, no moans, whimpers, whines, nothing. Your eyes tracked his movements around the room, chest heaving. He had just finished fingering you to tears, leaving searing hot bite marks on your thighs at every noise you made.

REAPER:

He was pacing the room, gathering a few supplies, trench coat trailing him. He still had one gauntlet on, the other discarded on the bedside table. He came back with a vibrator and butt plug. You knew about the vibrator, and you knew that you had a plug in your collection, but this one looked new. You didn’t recognize this one.

“Stand up.” His voice was deep and rough, prompting swift compliance. You stood and watched as he moved pillows to the middle of the bed. “Over them.” You crawled and situated the pillows under your hips, ass now in the air. You shivered slightly as he drug a talon down your spine and ass. He dropped the gauntlet next to the pillows and grabbed your leg, yanking them farther apart. He pushed the vibrator right at your clit, pinned in place by your own weight and the pillows. He clicked it on and you gasped, back arching.

A searing slap landed on your ass, a hand in your hair soon after, tugging your head back. “I said, no noises.” He growled in your ear. You nodded as best as you could, biting your lip. He let your hair go, grabbing the lube off the table. You squirmed slightly, the vibrations pressed firmly on your clit driving you closer to the edge, quickly.

A lubed finger prodded your asshole, breaching abruptly. You not back the moan, exhaling harshly. He thrust it a few times, adding a second finger in suddenly. You whined, cutting yourself off midway. “Sorry! Oh, Jesus, I’m sorry!” You babbled. He thrust in a third finger roughly, knuckles deep. You arched slightly, pressing your clit harder on the vibrator.

“What part of ‘silence’ is so difficult to obey, slut?” He growled in your ear, grabbing a rough handful of your ass before slapping it harshly. You said nothing, hoping that’s what he was looking for. He slapped your ass a few more times, not holding back. You managed to stay quiet, getting rewarded with his fingers back in your ass, slightly gentler this time.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

MCREE:

Jesse pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, smirking at you. You kept your lips pressed together tightly. He pressed a kiss to your knee, moving up your leg, kissing every spot he had just bitten, until he reached your dripping pussy. He grinned up at you, sinking two fingers in again. You couldn’t help the moan.

“Aw, darlin’. You were doin’ so good too.” He made his voice sound disappointed, even though his face gave him away. He reached up and pinched your nipple roughly, twisting before moving to the other one. “Ain’t hard rules. Keep your damn mouth shut.” You nodded, arching your back. He released your nipple and pressed a kiss to your clit, tongue coming out to flick it teasingly.

You exhaled sharply, squeezing your eyes closed. He pursed his lips and started sucking on your clit roughly, stopping to lick a line from your hole to clit every so often. You tried to stay still, his hands on your hips rough, which helped remind you to stay quiet as well as still. His tongue sped up, flicking quick and firm over your clit. You were so close, panting as softly as you could. He sunk his fingers in deeply, suddenly, pulling a strangled groan from your lips. He pulled his mouth away, frowning. “Aw, darlin’. I was gonna let you come. Guess not anymore.” He murmured, turning his head to bite a bruise into your thigh.

“Gotta teach you to listen to the rules before I reward ya, don’t I?” You nodded, tears stinging in your eyes. You had been so close to falling over the edge, throbbing now with need and the ache of your denied orgasm. “Good. Because we’re just getting the night started.”


End file.
